


Of Huts and Of The Thirty-Third

by DancingShadows9174



Category: Hut 33
Genre: F/M, Sleeping around, Sweet and Sentimental, short and sweet, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows9174/pseuds/DancingShadows9174
Summary: Mrs B can have secrets too, and a Mr B, and reasons to fuck people or not.





	

Amelia Best had her hand in everyone's pocket: not to feel the bumps under their trousers, though. No, she had to have connections with as many people as possible without actually climbing into bed with them for some expensive brandy.  
Mrs. B's safe word was 'hyacinth' for a long time. Until she grew up and knew that delicate flowers have no place in the dirty, sweaty space between two parted lips. So now it's 'scarlet'. Because it can be bashed and bruised and thrown to the ground, but it'll pick itself right back up and start over again.  
Only Amelia hadn't said 'scarlet' to an overpowering man squeezing her hips with his knees in years. Not because she wasn't asked about. Oh, she made as many innuendos she could suffocate the room with every day, but none of them were intentional. She didn't want any of them on top of her.  
All she wanted was someone to hold her.  
And rock her back and forth next to the mattress, whispering pleasantries into her perked ear and pressing his soft mouth to her hairline and swaying in place and loving her without making her scream.  
She wanted Mr. B.  
And Mr. B might want her too, if he wasn't scattered across the Thames with the fallen roses clipped neatly at their base. He knew she was everywhere at night, drunk and sitting straddled on an equally smashed neighbor, over and over again shrieking at the top of her high soprano voice for more, more, more. He knew she had an urge for different hands to sweep down her thighs, roam the valleys and steep hills on her chest, tuck themselves into her. He knew she wanted a little fun, and a little more fun, and too much fun. He knew that she adorded him to the deepest pits of her beating heart, that she loved him enough to not want sex. To just crave his hands wrapped tightly around her biceps and chin resting gently on the top of her skull. Anything rough was not to be done with George. George was special. George loved her, not her body. And she set out to prove it.  
So sex with Gordon was out, because she felt like a mother to the boy and mothers love their children with kind words and careful abrasions. And Archie was a brother and siblings love each other with playful thumps on the shoulder and evil smiles shared across the dinner table. Amelia had never imagined the feeling of another woman under her, nor did she fantasize about anything of the sort either. Besides, Minka was a strong woman, could hold herself up and let the frivolous aspects of the world to the Nazi pigdogs.  
Charles was the obvious choice to fuck, since he wouldn't care one way or the other the next day. Mrs. B didn't love the linguistic. She barely liked him. So into the bedroom we go and his safe word is azure like his bedroom walls as a kid and she can't.  
Her walls were azure, shining blue until scraped away to under the rug to hide from a raging father. Look him in the eye, says no, and they sleep on opposite sides of the bed that night, only toes touching enough to flinch off.  
Amelia Best had her hand on everyone's heart; not to feel the bumps caused by a rough life or a lonely sexual side, though. Just to let them know that love isn't sex every evening till you can't walk straight. Just to let them know that love can be an innuendo to burn your cheeks right off. Just to let them know that love is waking up knowing that the person you need to hug and hold and breathe is next to you forever and they will never leave.


End file.
